


Reading the Fine Print

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: “What does this say?” Severus stuck a page in front of Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Snarry100 - #545 The Fine Print

“What does this say?” Severus stuck a page in front of Harry.

Harry squinted. “Give me a second, would you?” He sighed. “Sorry, just need a second.”

Harry took the page from Severus, squinting at the small script.

“Where did you get this?” Harry asked.

“Out of the Archives,” Severus admitted.

Harry sighed. “I need more light.”

Harry moved to the window for the natural light, and turned up the lamp. Severus followed him over.

“Can't we just enlarge this?” Harry grumped. “The Muggles have already figured that sort of thing out.”

“It's not good for the parchment,” Severus replied.

 

“Severus,” Harry said gently. “It may be time.”

“Nonsense.” Severus replied shortly.

“Severus. You're over a hundred years old. Even Albus had glasses before then,” Harry pointed out.

“It's only on fine print,” Severus retorted.

“And that fine print has gotten slightly larger,” Harry said. He held up a hand. “That parchment today was exceptionally fine. But you've been asking for a lot of help lately.”

Severus snorted.

“Okay, but don't do anything stupid when you're brewing?” Harry asked.

“I don't _do stupid_!” Severus snarled.

“And if you can't follow a recipe or identify something in a vial?” Harry challenged.

 

“Severus!” Harry moaned.

Severus rolled his hips. Harry writhed as Severus' cock rubbed across his prostate. 

Severus grinned. “You started it.”

“No, _you_ started it,” Harry muttered. 

“Really?” Severus laughed softly.

“Yes. You… it's so hot...” Harry groaned, his cock leaking on Severus' stomach.

“Touch yourself, make yourself come.” Severus made it an order.

It only took a few strokes before Harry was coming, the pressure making Severus come also.

Breathing heavily, Harry cast a cleaning spell with a lazy hand.

“If I had know you would be so… enthusiastic, I might have gotten glasses earlier.” Severus kissed Harry warmly.


End file.
